


We Don't Believe Whats On TV

by smilingforthis (orphan_account)



Series: Random Bandom Oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smilingforthis
Summary: Songfic feat. sad tyler and comforting josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also on my wattpad astronomyhowell. lowercase is deliberate.

_We don't believe what's on TV,_   
_Because it's what we want to see,_   
_And what we want, we know we can't believe,_   
_We have all learned to kill our dreams._

he stood there. watching. waiting. he watched the television show a girl and a boy looking so _lovely_ that he knew it couldn't be true. he wanted to be the boy on the screen, with a perfect life and a perfect girlfriend, but he wasn't. that was what he wanted but that is not what he got.

he once had a dream. he was going to be a singer. he would wow everyone with his heartfelt lyrics and deep, sad messages hidden beneath a contradiction, a happy sounding tune. but, naturally, he destroyed that dream, along with countless others.

_I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here,_   
_'Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds,_   
_And we'll make money selling your hair._

"please, josh. i need to know you'll stay when i cry. i need to know you'll catch me when i fall." tyler cried, gripping josh's shirt with all his might.  
"i'll never leave you tyler. i promise." he replied, calmly cradling the sobbing boy.  
"please just stay. i'll sing to you and we can make money by busking. or wigs can be made out of your beautiful hair. although that wouldn't be good because then you wouldn't have your beautiful hair."

tyler opened his mouth and began to sing.

_"I don't care what's in your hair,_   
_I just wanna know what's on your mind,_   
_I used to say, 'I wanna die before I'm old,'_   
_But because of you I might think twice."_

"please tyler we'll be okay."  
tyler's cries slowed into hiccups before stopping altogether.  
"p-promise?"  
"i promise baby. always and forever i promise i'll be here for you."

josh leaned down and pressed a kiss to tyler's cheek, then his nose, his other cheek before finally kissing his lips.

"i love you babyboy"  
"and i you, dogbreath"

maybe, just maybe, they'll be okay.


End file.
